


Win and Loss

by HotDogHowitzer



Series: Infinity Week 2020 [5]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, I got a little carried away with Roland, Infinity Cage Matches, Infinity Week (Halo), can you really blame me though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer
Summary: Sarah Palmer dominates the cage fights, but her last opponent is something of a surprise...
Series: Infinity Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Win and Loss

"And that's another win, folks!" Roland triumphantly announced to the crowd as Sarah released her opponent from the hold. She got up and offered the man her hand; he was smart enough to accept it, and she hauled him to his feet. 

"Not bad Kowalski, but you have a lot to learn." She grinned and clapped him on the shoulder as he gingerly dabbed at his split lip.

Nine rounds. Nine Spartans had been either overconfident or dumb enough to think they had a chance against the Spartan Commander, and nine Spartans had been thoroughly beaten. Sarah watched as Kowalski left the cage, then wiped the sweat from her forehead before stretching her arms. Even from his spot a few rows back in the stands, Tom could see her grinning just a little; she was enjoying herself, just like he'd told her she would. 

"One more win, and the Commander will have the honor of being the first Spartan to win all of her matches by a landslide! Anyone out there care to step up and take a shot at the reigning champ?"

There were a few hoots and hollers from the crowd as roving spotlights looked for any takers, before Roland found a victim.

" _Dr. Glassman_!" Roland announced jovially, focusing three lights on the scientist. "Care to enter the cage?"

The shock on Henry's face was visible even from where Thomas was, and he rather vigorously shook his head 'no'. 

"No? Surely with a brain like yours, you can come up with some sort of science to help you! Got any Foreunner artifacts in your pockets, doctor?"

So far, it didn't look like there would be any takers for the last round, but just as Sarah turned to walk out of the cage, there was a subtle commotion at the opposite entrance. Tom could hear the gravelly shouts of Sangheili, and when Roland shifted his attention to the uproar, the lights found four Swords of Sanghelios crowded together.   
Thomas could recognize Xovu by the bluish cast to his scales. The other two were probably Rha and N'Thila, but he'd never seen the fourth before. 

"Well, it seems the Swords of Sanghelios have volunteered one of their own to dethrone the Queen of the Cage! Commander..." Roland spoke in Sangheili as well as English as one light zipped over to Sarah. "Do you have any objection to letting this noble Warrior take a shot at you?" 

"Not a one."

The room erupted into cheering as the unfamiliar Sangheili stepped into the cage, with noticeable reluctance. He wasn't in his combat harness, but rather a more casual getup that wasn't dissimilar to what a human would wear. It made sense: similar body plan, similar attire. 

"Can I get a name, Warrior?" 

"Vel 'Trokaik," he said after a moment's pause.

"Boys and gals, and nonbinary pals!" Roland boomed almost before the Sangheili had even finished. "Introducing the ferocious, the _unyielding_ \-- Vindictive Vel 'Trokaaaaaiiik!"

There was laughter amid the cheering this time, and Tom could see Vel's friends raise their hands and bob their heads proudly.

"Alright, fighters! Center of the cage!" Two lights led them to the middle of the floor, where Sarah and Vel faced each other while Roland laid out the rules. "I want a clean fight, no underhanded funny stuff. I see anyone sneaking either of you a whoopee cushion or a stand-up mic, and you're out. Got it?"

Groans and laughter filled the room as Sarah rolled her eyes and waved Roland off. Vel made a snorting noise and gestured toward the pedestal where Roland's avatar glowed, and the AI gasped in mock offense.

"Do you kiss your _mother_ with those mandibles?!"

As Sarah and Vel stepped back from each other, the bell sounded.

"And now a brief word from our sponsor!" Roland quipped. "With an atomic weight of 12.011, occupying spot number six on the Periodic Table of the Elements, this match has been brought to you by Carbon! You're all made of it!" 

Everyone leaned forward in their seats as Sarah and Vel circled each other slowly. Vel's movements were loose and easy, almost an amble, whereas Sarah was bunched up and moved with more purpose. Nearly a minute passed, and neither of them had even feinted.

"You both know that 'it takes two to tango' is a metaphor, right?" Roland prodded.

Suddenly, Vel lunged, making a grab for Sarah. She easily sidestepped him and planted her boot square on his ass. He stumbled, but caught himself before he fell and turned to face the grinning Commander. 

"Oh, right in the derriere! Good thing Sangheili don't have any vital organs there!" Roland commented as Vel rubbed his backside. "You hear that, marines? _Stop aiming for the ass._ "

"And to think I was hoping for a challenge!" Sarah yelled amid scattered boos from the crowd. 

Vel quickly settled back into a combat stance, though Tom noticed he approached Sarah with much more caution now. He must have made the mistake most humans made, and forgot that just because Sarah wasn't in her Mjolnir didn't mean she wasn't still a powerhouse. 

Tom was surprised at how light Vel was on his feet for his size. He knew the Sangheili were agile in general, but Vel was practically dancing, and Roland started calling him "Twinkle Toes," amid the commentary.

Thomas craned his neck as they moved about the cage, Sarah laying into Vel with a series of quick jabs. The crowd groaned as Sarah blocked a body shot and stumbled from the force, barely managing to avoid a powerful kick that would have probably knocked her out.

The fight continued, with Sarah leaning into the advantage afforded by comparatively her smaller size and stature. Vel seemed to be relying on his brute strength and fast feet, judging by how often he committed to power shots that left him off balance and vulnerable. After several tense seconds, Sarah seized her golden opportunity.

Vel went for another kick, but instead of stepping back and out of range of his long arms, Sarah stepped forward. She shoved his right arm aside and grabbed two handfuls of his shirt, and pulled him more off-balance. She turned her back to him and grunted as she thrust her hip into Vel's, then flipped him across her back with a hip-throw. He let out a confused warble-honk before he hit the deck on his back, and the breath was knocked from his lungs in a loud, wheezing cough. 

"And that's how you teach a Sangheili to fly, folks! I couldn't have done it better myself!" 

Sarah stepped back to give Vel room to get up, but he just coughed again and rolled onto his side with a gasp, trying to catch his wind. Roland began to count. By the time he reached ten, Vel had barely managed to get to his knees, and the room exploded with cheers. 

"AND THAT'S A WRAP, FOLKS! I give you the indomitable Sarah Palmer, Queen of the Cage!!" 

Roland turned to the crowd and started chanting: _Pal-mer! Pal-mer! Pal-mer!_ Thomas stood up and chanted Sarah's name along with everyone else in the stands, and the chant quickly became a dull roar. 

Sarah walked over to Vel 'Trokaik and offered her hand.

"Well fought, Twinkle Toes." She smiled.

Much to everyone surprise, Vel accepted the Spartan's hand and let her haul him to his feet. Tom noticed that the Sangheili was barely making eye contact with Sarah now, quickly looking away each time he did. 

"I am humbled before you. Honor to you and yours, Commander Sarah Palmer," Vel said as he bowed his head, then turned back to the other Swords who were in various states of surprise and annoyance. Xovu seemed to be arguing with a Marine over a bet.

Tom laughed as he made his way down to the cage; they should have known better. If they saw what Sarah could do with a Lekgolo in the War Games, they would have known that Vel never stood a chance.

"Enjoy yourself, Queen of the Cage?"

Sarah rolled here eyes at the title. "More than I should have, probably." She shrugged as she toweled off. 

"He must have had high hopes, he wouldn't even look you in the eye when you helped him up. Then again, I'd be ashamed of that level of overconfidence, too."

"Uh, excuse me, Captain. He wasn't looking away out of shame." Roland popped up on the pedestal at the gate. Tom looked at Sarah, and they both looked back at the little amber pilot. 

"Oh? Then what was that bout?" Tom quirked an eyebrow as Roland put on the biggest shit-eating grin he'd seen in a while. 

"Oh, he _likes_ her." He nodded at Sarah. 

"Very funny, Mr. This-match-has been-sponsored-by-carbon," Sarah scoffed as Tom chuckled. 

"I'm not joking, I am dead serious! You should see his _poetry_!"


End file.
